Corazon de loto
by emmyswans
Summary: ¿Qué convierte a la flor del loto en especial? crece en el fango y se alza sobre la superficie para florecer con remarcable belleza. a la noche la flor se cierra y se hunde bajo el agua, cuando al amanecer se alza y vuelve a abrirse. Si haber sido tocada por la impureza, el loto simboliza la pureza del corazón y de la mente.


Esta historia me pertenece, pero los personajes lamentablemente no son de Meyer

capitulo 1

el regreso

media hora antes

Porque estas asi?

-Ella ha vuelto

- Y que ocurre si esta aqui?

-Edward puede cambair de opinion

-Mi hijo no cambiara de opinion

-Lo hizo una vez cuando decidio casarse conmigo cuando ella lo dejo

- y sabes todo lo que han vivido cierto? fueron tres a os que tuviste con el

-si lo se pero ella es el amor de su vida yo se que Edward me quiere pero no se compara con lo que siente por ella

-Es que no confias en el

-Esme pareces que no lo concoces el la ama

-Edward se casara contigo ademas viene el bb y

-No le he dicho del bebe

- Que? te dije que le dijeras

-No queria forzarlo a casarse conmigo y no se lo diras si ella esta aqui es porque quiere recuperarlo

-yo me encargare de que se vaya tranquilamente cari o tu eres mi nuera no voy a permitir que ella venga y arruine esto , edward no se va a enterar de que vino sino hasta el final de la boda asi que sonrie

-necesito hablar con el

- Le diras lo del bebe? creo que es mejor que lo sepa asi sabra que debe cumplir pero yo se lo dire tu solor relajate y empieza arreglarte el novio no puede ver a la novia el mismo dia de su boda

-No le digas nada yo le dare a sorpresa despues

-Esta bien cari o, pero ten fe en Edward el no volvera con a-lice despues de todo lo que has hecho por el

-No quiero su gratitud Esme solo quiero que me ame

-Lo hara los Cullen son complicados pero se que Edward te ama

-Espero que si

Al marcharse Esme la novia desesperadamarco el numero de su futuro esposo

- no deberias estar lista? me vas hacer esperar?

-todo depende de ti edward

-De que hablas?

-Ella ha regresado

En ese momento unas palabras hicieron que volteara y viera a la mujer que amaba la mujer lo habia dejado y le destrozo el corazon colgo el telefono, dejando una duda mas grnade en una novia queluchaba por no derramar lagrimas

-Edward, he vuelto

-No me importa no deberias de estar aqui!, asi que me gustaria que te fueras voy tarde

-Te amo

-no quiero escuchar esto

-Te amo y he vuelto

-Si me amas porque me dejaste?

-Yo ... no pude evitarlo tenia que irme yo...

-No ahora yo soy el que te dejo es mejor q te vayas

-No no lo entiendes , estaba enferma Edward desauciada no pida estar contigo asi

- que?

-Si te decia que estaba enferma ibas a estar para mi pero que pasaba si yo moria Edward como te destruiria eso a ti, no podia permitirlo mi amor por ti era tan grande que pense que dejarte y enfrentar a mi enfermedad sola era la unica opcion y sobrevivi porque tenia una razon para hacerlo para amarte ningun dia en mi vida deje de amarte y no va hacer ahora que te deje no puedes casarte

-Esperas que no entre a la iglesia que deja a mi futura esposa en el altar , que despues de todo lo que ha hecho por mi despues de todo lo que ha aguantado la deje ir

-No la amas

-No no la amo

-Entonces como te casarias con alguien a que no amas?

-No la amo pero la quiero le tengo aprecio y se que nunca jamas me va a enga ar o se va a ir, porque piense que soy debil, ella no haria eso

-Quise evitarte un da o mayor

-No lo que hiciste con eso Alice fue abandonarme alejarme de ti destrozarme hacerme la persona mas miserable del mundo recuerdad dodne me dejaste?

-Yo...

-Me dejaste en la iglesia esperandote

-lo se, se todo lo que hice

- no me amas?

-Si te amo pense que el tiempo curaria todo pero veo que no es asi veo que te sigo amando pero esto no puedo hacerselo a Bella no puedo hacerle lo mismo que me hiciste a mi

-Pero te amo no quiero que te cases quiero que me des una nueva oportunidad a mi -Alice se acerco a el y lo beso y lo peor de esto no fue que que el le respondiera el beso sino los ojos chocolates de una mujer que ya no pudo contener las lagrimas

chica he vuelto, con nueva hitoria si ya lo se que pasa con los otros fic? pues no pasa nada ya tengo lo que va a apsar y lso ire publicando es que la inspirascion em habia dejado y bueno ha vuelto sobre este fic nuevo espero q les guste esta version o esta idea habia dado vueltas y vueltas hasta que fue agarrando forma espeor sus oopiniones sinceras y sorry por los horrores de natemano estaba tan emocionada que no espere a que lo corrigan pero eso es normal en mi

chjicas va a ver actualizaciones esta semana de matrimonio depantalla ya se que va a pasar ya tengo la escena pintada

incocluso aun tengo una gran duda pero creo que la semana que viene tendre el cap

no subomas porque la espalda me esta matando tengo problemas con ello asi que estar sentada en la compu me mata super la espalda

espero que me sigan las que me siguen y als que no bueno tambien jajaja

las quiere kat


End file.
